Pontoon boats generally have an open deck without a cabin. Because of the open deck, problems have arisen in incorporating a head that will provide complete privacy.
It has been proposed in the past to mount a bench or seat on the deck, with the seat having an open top which is enclosed by a hinged lid, and a toilet is mounted within the seat. The undersurface of the lid carries a circular hoop and when the lid is pivoted to the vertical open position, the hoop will be generally horizontal. A flexible curtain is attached to the hoop and the curtain is slit vertically to enable a person to enter the space bordered by the curtain. However, with a construction of this type, the curtain does not enclose the entire body, so that the head and upper portion of the body are exposed. As a result, heads of this type have not proven satisfactory, because they do not provide complete privacy and cause embarassment to the person using the head.
Because of this, there has been a need for a head to be incorporated with an open-deck pontoon boat and which will provide complete privacy for the user.